The World That Came To
by Ranmaru Hi
Summary: Xemnas defeats Sora and Kingdom Hearts is finally complete, everyone has a heart and now are following it's path, but where does Saix's lead him too? Yaoi M/M XemSai Might have hints of Angst in the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

**I highly recommend that you listen to KHBBS (kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) "The Worlds Extended" when reading this chappy thanks!**

Xemnas stabbed his sword through Sora and laughed as Riku screamed his companion's name, he looked down at Sora who had his mouth and eyes wide open.

"No…this isn't supposed to happen," he breathed out, he looked up at a smiling Xemnas and shook his head slowly. This couldn't be the end of him right? He finally found Kairi and Riku, they were together again. Why did it have to end like this? Xemnas leaned down towards Sora's ear and chuckled deeply as the boy started coughing up blood.

"Thank you Sora, you helped me finish Kingdom Hearts and give everyone what they rightfully disserve, a heart," Xemnas pulled his blade from Sora's chest and watched as the boy fell into a pool of his blood, Riku ran to his side and looked up at Xemnas.

"All of your little members are dead, you're the last one," he spat, glaring his eyes up at the Enigmatic man. Xemnas raised his arms and a light was cast throughout the room. Sora and Riku looked covered their eyes from the blinding ray.

"No, they aren't dead," Xemnas purred, when he put his arms down the light faded and all of the organization members stood behind their leader, most with their arms crossed or either a smirk. Sora and Riku's eyes went wide and stared at the members in horror, how were they alive, they were all slain, how? Xemnas' deep chuckle echoed through the room.

"Kingdom Hearts brought them back," he explained turning towards the members, his orange-gold eyes surveying all of them. His eyes lingered on Saix for a few seconds and he turned back to the two boys.

"I have no further use for you, Sora, now you may die," Xemnas walked towards his members and raised a hand letting them know that they could eliminate the two boys. Just as he turned to take a glimpse back before he left he noticed that all the members were facing him, Saix was the one to walk up to him and put a hand on his Leader's shoulder.

"Thank you, for everything," Saix put his other hand over his heart and felt a pulse that honestly _surprised _him. He smiled and walked back towards the others letting them know that they could get rid of the intruders, Xemnas watched as Riku screamed trying to fight off all of the members at once. He failed in protecting Sora as said boy's body was being shot at by Xigbar's handgun, his limp body was left lying on the floor making another pool of fast flowing blood.

Riku screamed again as Saix hacked at his body with his claymore while everyone else attacked his back side all at once, it all ended once Xaldin's spear pierced through his back and came out his stomach. Everything went quiet as the boy fell limply to the floor just as his friend did.

"Bring them to the balcony," Xemnas commanded as he left through the portal and reappeared where Sora's friends waited patiently. Everyone sighed in disbelief as Xemnas stopped in front of them and took a deep breath and let it out slowly with a smile.

"I've never felt so alive," he said taking in another deep breath, he looked at Sora's friends and sighed.

"I'm sorry but, your companions," he snapped his finger's and thirteen portals opened behind him revealing all of the members. Xaldin and Lexaeus threw Sora and Riku on the ground by Xemnas' feet.

"Are dead," he kicked them over to the people on the other side of the balcony, he felt relieved when he knew that his most dangerous threat was dead. Like he was never near death's door way, he put a hand over his chest and raised the other pointedly to Kingdom Hearts.

"It's over, Kingdom Hearts is complete, we all have hearts now," he explained again, he looked over at Kairi who was currently crying while hugging both of the limp bodies. She looked up at Xemnas and shook her head while still holding Sora and Riku in a tight embrace.

"Why? You didn't have to kill them!" she shouted standing up and grabbing hold of Xemnas' black and white jacket. She leant her head down as more tears fell from her eyes, why did their lives have to end, they were just kids. She looked Xemnas in the eyes and scowled, the members behind him weren't really paying attention except for Saix who was standing only a few feet away from Xemnas.

"I did, if I didn't kill them they were going to kill me," he pushed Kairi off of him and peered back at the others and back at Kairi and her friends.

"Leave," he commanded, "and never come back to The World That Never Was," he raised his hand again and everyone left through their portal.

**TBC**

**Whoa my first KH2 fic, I never thought I'll do one but here it is, I guess. Please review and I'll make more chapters!**


	2. First Emotions

Chapter 2: First Emotion

Xemnas walked into his office and flicked the light switch on, it felt like it's been years since he was in here, but he knew it was only a couple of days. He closed the door and walked over to his desk, the papers were neatly stacked at the corner of his desk next to a pen. He sat in his desk and grabbed the papers looking over them, well there was no reason to have them anymore since everything was over. He threw the papers into his trash can and looked around.

There really wasn't a point in being here now that there was nothing to do anymore, he closed his eyes and sighed rubbing a hand through his hair. What else could he do but sit here and think…

Axel ran through the hall shouting with his arms thrown up, he went into the kitchen, where everyone was (except for Saix), and slung himself into a seat. He's never felt so alive and energetic, he looked over at Roxas who was currently talking to Demyx.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Demyx asked looking at the others, "I mean there is nothing else for us to do," he looked over at Xaldin who was looking at Xigbar who was paying close attention to Luxord's card game. He received no answer and sighed, did they still have to follow under Xemnas now and if not where would they go? Axel sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe we're staying here for our entire being, I mean where else _are_ we supposed to go?" he kicked his feet up on the table and smiled at Roxas who rolled his eyes. Xaldin stood and grabbed Xigbar's arm he tugged the confused Sharpshooter out of the room and down the corridor.

"We're going to talk to Xemnas, "Xaldin said letting go of Xigbar, "now."

"And who gave you the right to command me?" Xigbar retorted moving away from Xaldin, "Last time I checked_ I _was your superior."

"And last time I checked it doesn't matter anymore because our objective is over," Xaldin smiled at the defeated look Xigbar gave him and ushered him to come along with his hand.

Saix stood in front of Xemnas' office door for almost fifteen minutes now pondering whether he enters or not, he could honestly say that he was feeling nervous about going in and being alone with Xemnas. He shook his head and carefully knocked on the door twice, he scooted back a few feet and heard a deep 'come in' on the other side of the door. He slowly opened the door and slipped in, he looked around the room for a minute and then looked at Xemnas.

"Saix, what brings you here?" asked smiling a real smile that caught Saix off guard, he felt heat rush to his cheeks as Xemnas stared him in the eyes.

"I came here to ask a question," Saix said turning his gaze somewhere else as he closed the door, he walked up to Xemnas desk and found himself stumbling as he tried to talk.

"I-I was going to ask…what are we to do now?" he finally looked Xemnas in the eyes with a slight blush. For some reason now he couldn't look his superior in the eyes, he felt all fidgety when he did so and his cheeks would get hot. He turned his head again and the blush deepened.

"You aren't in control of your feelings yet are, Saix?" said person jumped at the call of his name and shook his head.

"It's not that, Sir, it's just…I can't explain it," he whispered the last part and tried adverting his eyes again, but Xemnas was staring him straight in the eyes. He stayed still for a moment but then turned towards the door as Xigbar and Xaldin waltzed in.

"Xemnas, my friend," Xigbar said walking towards the desk and sitting on the edge, "how are you buddy?" Xemnas turned his head towards Xigbar put his smile staying the same.

"Off my desk," he commanded and watched as Xigbar hopped of his desk. He looked over at Saix who was acting like his old self: stoic, nonchalant, not caring Saix. Xigbar looked over at Xemnas then at Saix who was turned facing the open door.

"I hope we didn't mess up your alone time," Xigbar smirked while throwing an arm around Xaldin's neck, "well we better be on our way, don't want to waste anymore of your time." Xaldin chuckled and turned to leave.

"No you weren't ruining anything, what is it that you want?" Xemnas looked back over to Saix who was now scowling at him and disappeared through a portal of darkness.

"Now if you ask me I get the feel that we _were _messing something up, maybe some alone time you were having with 'im," Xigbar was now having a staring contest with Xemnas but soon adverted his eyes.

"No, he was asking a simple question," Xemnas looked over at Xaldin who was suspiciously quiet, "is there something wrong?" he asked the question pointedly at Xaldin who shook his head and grinned.

"We came to ask what we are going to do now that Kingdom Hearts is complete." Xaldin looked over at Xigbar and back at Xemnas.

"Funny Saix just asked the same question, anyway I plan on taking the worlds," his smile faded and he stood.

"I want heartless in all of the worlds, we can start with Hallow Bastion," Xemnas looked at the two and raised an eyebrow, "Now." And with a bow Xaldin and Xigbar left without another word.

Saix walked over to his bed and plopped down, what was this weird feeling he was getting when he was around Xemnas now, it felt almost like….

Saix shook his head again and buried his face into the sheets, he felt his face heat up again and turned over to face the wall. No, _that _couldn't be the reason even if he could feel emotions again, he shouldn't feel that towards a male no less Xemnas. He moved so he was sitting up and ran a hand through his hair, he was just feeling a bit grateful that was all it was, he tried to reassure himself but it didn't work.

He knew this feeling quit well even if he hasn't had it for half his being, he put a hand over his heart, he savored the slow beats and smiled. Well, he guessed it wouldn't be that bad to have his first crush in years.

**TBC…**


End file.
